Runa Return's
by blue-lily295
Summary: When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family. Surprisingly the originals are not the only one's she knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC. Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming open then closed again echoed in the room and all the occupants froze for a moment and looked up. They heard someone moving towards them the heels of the person's shoes confirming that it was a woman everyone looked confused as they weren't expecting anyone.

Klaus and Kol straightened up when they recognised the scent both had raised eyebrows when Damon grinned while Stefan's eyes widened, but the others still looked lost.

Klaus started looking very nervous shifting slightly while Kol smiled eyes bright. It was strange for them to see an expression that wasn't malicious or goading. Damon looked towards Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena and opened his mouth but words escaped him when he saw his brother everyone else was watching Stefan as well because for someone that was supposed to be emotionless he looked scared.

Kol was almost bouncing waiting for her to enter. As the steps got closer Klaus looked like he was going to be sick his eyes firmly locked on the ground. The woman was just outside the door now, it opened in one quick movement revealing the intruder.

She could not have been older than 22, 5'7, slender with an hourglass figure, pale peach skin that almost glowed as she stepped into the light. Her hair a caramel brown that flowed in curls to the middle of her back with bangs framing her face. Pouty lips coated in a clear lip-gloss making them more alluring, cheekbones were high and defined. Eyes shone from her face like stars in a brilliant, verdant green that were assessing the situation. Everyone looked stunned.

"Hello there, my name is Runa" she spoke softly her voice slightly husky it was beautiful. She smiled suddenly and everyone was captivated. Nobody spoke still in shock.

* * *

**So first chapter down! YAY! Was it good? Bad? Feedback is appreciated. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC. Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

"Now I hate to ask because I'm almost certain I won't like the answer but what is going on here?" Runa questioned them politely. Kol and Klaus looked to one another knowing it was about to get worse not only for them but for the others in the room too.

She walked forward and everyone watched her cautiously "Well, well Damon Salvatore I should have known you'd be here you never could stay out of trouble" she smirked at him while everyone was staring or in Klaus' case glaring at Damon who was grinning slightly as he looked her over.

"Nana good to see you it still amazes me that you can be so hot given your age" Kol and Klaus looked ready to commit murder. But Runa merely waved it off with an eye roll.

"I apologise for taking so long to get here little saviour but I've was busy up until a couple of days ago or I would have been here before I'll explain another time. However I will be speaking with you later young man" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

He suddenly looked sheepish. "Yes nana" he replied like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Stefan and the girls watched on amazed as she ordered him around and then eyes almost bugged when they saw the light blush. Klaus still looked angry but it was tinged with curiosity and Kol was smirking at the sight very amused at her control over his nemesis.

Stefan looked thoughtful "this is nana?" he asked incredulous all eyes turned to him "yes" Damon replied rolling his eyes trying to move on from his embarrassment he smirked at the expressions on everyone's faces.

Runa set her eyes on Stefan and glared at him taking a step forward threateningly her eyes lethal "don't be so rude Stefan. Just because I dislike like you with you whiny petulant manners doesn't mean I can't get along with your brother" she added harshly glaring at him.

Stefan cringed and took a step back from her anger. "Sorry Runa I didn't mean anything bad I just didn't know he knew you" he tried to explain. Everyone was dumbfounded Stefan was showing emotion "Well why would you I told him to keep it a secret and I didn't know you had to know everybody I do." She snapped back at him. Stefan looked to the floor as a show of submission and she nodded accepting the gesture for what it was.

Klaus was on the verge of snapping he wanted to know how she knew them, why was it that Stefan seemed to be afraid of her but not him? Jealousy was not a good colour on him. Elena was looking back and forth between the Salvatore's and Runa confused and upset. Caroline and Bonnie were just shocked at what was transpiring. Klaus now looked nervous knowing it was his turn soon while Kol was waiting impatiently for her attention.

"Doppelganger, Bennett, Barbie" she nodded to each of them. Each of the girls looked like they were insulted but Runa just looked at them blankly not offering anything else.

Rolling her eyes she turned to the originals. "Kol, darling come here" she demanded smiling softly at him. Kol took quick steps towards her his smile almost hurting "I've missed you Lia" he spoke softly to her surprising the other occupants in the room even Klaus. Runa opened her arms for him to walk into. It was quite comical with him being almost a head taller, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She giggled loudly making him laugh. The others watched on astonished as they acted so free.

Klaus slowly tried to edge out of the room away from her hoping no one would notice, but luck was not on his side he froze when she called out to him "Niklaus. Do not take another step" she commanded as Kol put her down. Klaus turned slowly swallowing harshly as he did so and faced her his expression scared, "You will not leave until I am finished with you. That goes for all of you" her voice was menacing daring anyone to contradict her. No one did.

Kol stood behind her a happy smile plastered on his face seeming boyish. "Niklaus go sit over there" she pointed to an armchair to her left "and wait, if you could do that somewhat quietly it would be appreciated" she finished with a sneer. "Now wait a minute love, you can't just…" Klaus trailed off at her look, ducking his head and quickly moving towards where she was pointing. He sat where she told him and kept quiet under her stare. If he couldn't talk then he would be watching the proceedings.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :D I will be taking a short break while I find a new computer. Sorry 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC. Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

Runa turned her attention to the other females. "Girls I understand that I have interrupted whatever you have going on, that being said I'm sure we will have much to discuss soon but if you would allow me to catch up with the others?"

They all nodded, Bonnie even attempted a smile "thank you could you wait downstairs please? Perhaps in the parlor? I promise no harm will come to them" she said earnestly. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say as Elena and Caroline both started glaring at her.

"Are we supposed to just trust you? We don't know you!" Elena exclaimed looking for support, Caroline nodded while Bonnie looked like she wanted to leave. All the males in the room looked at her with wide eyes.

Damon and Stefan shaking their heads obviously trying to make her be quiet. While the Klaus and Kol looked shocked that someone would talk to her that way. "I have given you no reason to distrust me and if that isn't enough then Damon obviously does." Runa spoke with confidence that made Elena falter slightly but she wouldn't give in. Caroline spoke up then defending her friend "you know those two and you seem to be friendly that is all the reasons we need to not trust you" she exclaimed. When she heard this her kind warm eyes iced over.

The boys looked even more shocked if that were possible they looked like they were waiting for their deaths. Runa glared at the blonde who dared to question her because she was friendly with the originals. Caroline backed up eyes flashing with fear. "I suggest you leave now before I tear you apart little girl" venom coated the words and the Barbie look-a-like ran out of the room. Elena startled but didn't back down and leave, "I'm not leaving" she declared trying to be brave.

"I am no longer asking. Leave or I will make you" Runa spoke in a calm way but that just made her more scary especially when she could see the original brothers wince.

"Bennett you are a practicing witch correct?" she asked the other girl who had been silent and observing. She nodded warily. Runa held out her hand "it's okay I just want to show you that I can be trusted" she explained gently but with impatience.

"Take my hand and do the `sperantes' spell" she told Bonnie. Taking her hand nervously but determined she chanted "_doce me si__quis__habet fidem et__hoc" _as she finished their hands glowed blue.

Bonnie looked satisfied with the result "she can be trusted, it shows that she's calm and has no intention to hurt anyone" she said smiling at the new face. She walked over to Elena grabbing her hand "we'll just be downstairs, it was nice meeting you" she continued as she dragged Elena from the room with her protesting slightly.

Runa closed the door and turned to face the other occupants. "Well now that's over I think we all need to have a chat" she said smiling menacingly at them.

Kol who was leaning against the wall took a seat in the armchair next to Klaus who no longer looked ill but a little scared. Damon and Stefan sat on the sofa while she dragged the last armchair and placed it so she could see them all.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes none of them knowing where to start, Damon couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"So nana you know these assholes?" he asked glaring at the other brothers.

"Yes little saviour and please stop glaring it doesn't suit you" she replied smiling gently at him. He went a little red at the nickname and pouted slightly. "Nana! I don't know why you insist on calling me that" he replied petulantly.

Kol laughed at him while Klaus smirked both obviously pleased. "Now as we've established I know all of you can we move on?" she asked sarcastically. Stefan and Klaus decided to stay quiet out of the line of fire.

"First Kol it's good to see you" Runa turned to him and smiled blindingly at him and then added "un-daggered" with a glare at Klaus who winced before he could control his reaction.

"What took you so long to get here I called you months ago?!" Damon demanded waving his hand to emphasise his point. "Calm down, I told you at the time I was busy it wasn't a lie I was having problems with a vampire hunting group in Italy" she said calmly like she was discussing the weather. All of the others snapped to attention even Stefan.

"Were you hurt?" Kol asked quickly looking her over as if checking for injuries. Klaus stayed quiet but was scowling at Kol who beat him to the punch. "Don't be silly darling they were just children trying to play at being heroes" Runa derisively replied "It just took longer than necessary to dismantle their organisation".

"I'd like to know how you know each of us." Stefan asked politely earning a weird look from his brother.

The others perked up obviously it was something they all wanted to know. "Okay then but after you will be explain what was happening before I walked in" she commanded.

A chorus of different agreements rang out "who should I start with?" she asked looking at each person until she landed on Klaus. Damon and Stefan almost smiled their curiosity getting the better of them. Kol grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers already knowing the answer.

"It's simple really boys" she started glancing at Klaus who was staring at her with a soft look before turning to the Salvatore's. "Niklaus is my husband" she stopped to taking in their reaction and was not left wanting.

"WHAT?!" Damon shouted looking back and forth at her and Klaus as if trying to see it glaring at Klaus when he smirked. Stefan's reaction was without words but his eyes widened almost comically, his mouth open but words failed him. Kol who was still fiddling with her fingers was smirking at their reactions too but was otherwise uninterested.

"Shhh little saviour do you want to know the story or not?" Damon nodded wanting to know everything about it.

"You two will be helping me with this" she said pointing and the Mikaelson's who reluctantly agreed. "Okay then let's get this started then. I met Klaus and Kol before I was turned, actually it might give you a better idea if I said it this was I met them before they were turned…"

* * *

**So what did you think? The next chapter will be on Klaus and Kol then the one after will be the Salvatore's. Please review. Thank you for reading :) **


	4. Help! :)

**Hi sorry this isn't an update.**

**I'm trying to write the next chapter but I'd like to know if you would prefer it to be in flashbacks or told like a story with input from the others?**

**Please let me know which...**

**Thank You :D **

**P.s. Thank you for the reviews. Rebekah is not in this part but both her and Elijah will come into it later, possibly Finn too.**


End file.
